


Poppy Wilkes Special Books: Here Be Pirates

by 20UserNames



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Tease, F/M, Masturbation, Not lovey dovey, Pirates, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20UserNames/pseuds/20UserNames
Summary: Together Tora and Poppy explore her taste in erotica.
Relationships: Tora - Relationship, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. Laundry Day

Checking to see if Poppy is still focused on cooking in the kitchen, Tora flips through one of the books she has spine inward. Standard recon.

She’d mentioned her plan for the night was laundry before agreeing to feed him. But if this is what she likes, maybe Poppy’s flash of cunt bending over to reach a pan was intentional. Sometimes he thought no one could be as naive as she appeared on the surface. Her tits were always halfway out of her shirts and her bottoms barely covered her ass most of the time. Hell yeah, he’ll think of striping her with his cum on all her exposed skin every time.

Shaking his head to remind himself it doesn’t matter that she’s a cock tease, he’s here for food he didn’t have to cook or talk to someone not named Poppy Wilkes to get. Sitting at the table on the floor, he watches Poppy as she moves. Her face flushed as she is busy standing over the stove.

“Need any help? I can cut onions and wash dishes.”

“No, please sit. I owe you and I have everything covered.” She turned glancing at him with her sideye, “Won’t be long. Find any good bits in the book?” Argh, not smooth enough it seems.

Not only did she own those books, but she was OWNING them and trying to bring him into a discussion on it. “There was a pirate on the cover, it coulda been Treasure Island or something.”

“Find anything interesting in the book?” She walked toward the table, tray laden with food her only focus. Fuckin A. Her tits were exactly at eye level, and wobbling the slightest as she bent over to divide the plates. Poppy looked up and smiled in response to his focused gaze. She slowly sank to the floor, and for the longest of moments, showed Tora her snatch again.

He takes a picture of the chick shaped bento and sends it to the guys. Laying the phone down with finality and looking her in the eyes, “It was about a cock-teasing slut that was happily forced to please the pirate that saved her.” A deep breath for theatrics, “I can smell you over here. Are you turned on thinking you could tease the big bro Tora throughout dinner and send him on his way? Hump a pillow while I go home and fuck my hand? Or are you hoping I’ll take you up on your silent offer and treat you like the cum whore you imagine being while reading your books?”


	2. Things escalated quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do pirates get splinters on their knees from giving head?

“I asked you a question,” eyes boring into Poppy. Gauging her interest. Tora rises, leaving Poppy to stare at his hard-on confined to his jeans. Her wide eyes almost comical, mouth slightly agape. She’s in.

Boldly rearranging himself in his jeans with one hand while gesturing towards his face with the other, “Bobby, eyes up here.” No it wasn’t fair, but Poppy’s pirate wasn’t interested in fairness. 

Tora walks to her side of the table. “I didn’t do it on purpose. I told you I need to do laundry, I ran out of undies!”

“So you couldn’t feel the air on your pussy? Who else did you flash that snatch to today then? How many other people did you tempt?” Poppy blushes and averts her eyes, he got her. Standing right in front of her, unzipping and releasing his cock from his boxers, “It looked wet, you should have been able to feel that if I could see it. I bet it’s sensitive and swollen since you’ve been thinking about me dicking you out all day.”

Tora presses his cock to her lips. While she slowly shakes her head no, Poppy’s little tongue flicks at the cockhead. Tora thinks “Fuck this tease,” and shoves his dick into her mouth until she uses her hands against him to stop. He just stands there with his cock in her mouth, watching the saliva pool around her lips. She sucks the tiniest bit as he pulls it out. It’s on. 

Tora roughly stabilizes her head by grabbing her hair while he fucks her mouth. Each time his swollen head touches the back of her tongue he grunts. “Fuck Bobby. Let me in all the way. I know you want me to make you a cum chugger. I need more leverage.”

“Your dick’s too big, I can’t swallow you that far. I’ve never done that before. Just take care of yourself and leave me alone," Poppy whispers, lips speaking the words over his cock.

With that, Tora guides Poppy on her knees, a tug of the hair indicating he wants her near the couch and between his legs. “I’ve thought about you servicing me. Telling me you couldn’t fit me in your throat, but we both know better. No way could you be that stupid of a cock tease to not predict I’d fuck your throat. Make you gag on it, groaning, trying to make me believe you’re a good girl who can’t take anymore.” 

Poppy closes her eyes and groans as Tora smothers her with his cock. Inciting the gag reflex, she pushes through as Tora holds her head down, whispering how she deserves this, and this is all she’s good for if she’s going to be a skank. Poppy is deep into pleasuring Tora, her chin a mess of spit. 

“Stand up Bobby,” once again Tora guides her with a tug of her ponytail. “Lift your skirt proper. Let me see your cunt up close.” Tora changes his left hand grasp from her hair to her throat as she complies. He roughly tugs down her shirt under her left tit. Flicks it with his right hand. Then spits on the nipple and licks it up as Poppy moans and moves. Trying to get him to suck her tit. His right hand continues downward. He now knows she keeps her bush trimmed just enough that as he reaches one gentle finger to find her clit, there’s the gentlest tickle of hair. 

Poppy’s quick intake of breath proves he’s found the right spot. Pulling her closer, he aligns her clit with his cockhead. Her weeping snatch provides the perfect smooth slide. “Is this what you want? Me to fuck you and leave a mess leaking out of you? You don’t need me for that, do you? Probably thinking about teasing me all day, showing me your cunt, thinking I wouldn’t touch it because you told me ‘No’.” 

Tora continues slow strokes between her clit and hole. Giving her a throat a squeeze any time she tries to apply more pressure. “Please stop. I was just joking, I don’t do this stuff. Please don’t. I’ll let you come on my tits if you stop teasing me.” 

As Poppy begs, she tries to rub against Tora’s cock more. No way could she have hidden for long how big a cum slut she was. Her body gave her away. With a squeeze to the throat, Tora nips at Poppy’s uncovered nipple, indicating she’s a stupid slut for thinking he’ll let her rub off on him. He switches his hold from her neck to her hair and forces her back to his knees. Between his legs. 

“Suck your juice off my dick.”

“No. Do it yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't edit or keep the correct tense and POV. Anyone else feel like they run out of arousing words for vaginas and penises? Just me?


	3. When the tease stops teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora conclude their night.

Dammit, she really wants it like that. He would never cease to be surprised by this little tease.

“Are you stupid Bobby? You know that’s impossible.” He slaps his heavy cock against her lips and cheeks. Quick taps that start to redden her pale skin. “You don’t like answering my questions Bobby. Are you stupid?”

She opens her pouty lips to respond and he takes the opportunity to shove his cock home. “Shut-up, I don’t care what you think. I’m stupid for asking a cock slut anything.”  
.  
He starts holding her head in place and arches from his hips. All the power from his thighs transferring to the back of her throat. Just face fucking her. “Fuck Bobby. This is what you asked me over here wasn’t it? Can’t ask for what you want because it means you’re a whore who will do anything for my cock so you tease. You know I love you on your knees. All your holes for me.” 

Thinking about what Poppy would let him do...WANTS him to do to her always sends him over. “Oh fuck you Pops, that’s it!” Tora shouts as he shoves her month off and continues spilling on her cheek and chest. 

She remains on her knees, eyes glazed, breath panting. Tora pulls Poppy up to straddle him again. His right hand goes to her neck, pulling her toward his face. His left hand works his way down her exposed skin, leading to her pussy. 

Licking across her cheek on his way to her ear, “You would have swallowed me all the way down would you Bobby? I didn’t even have to ask, you wanted it. Cock teases can cum when they stop teasing. Do you want to cum Bobby?”

His left fingers find her gushing, confirmation she loves this game. The squish of his fingers finding her spot inside combined with the slap of his palm against her clit proves it.

A quiet, “No. No. Stop, I don’t want this. It didn’t turn me on.” Tora softly chuckles and nips and nuzzles are her neck. 

“No, stop. I don’t want ah ah. Ok ok. That’s good. No….yes.” Poppy cries, “Perfect, your perfect yes yes YEEEEEEESSSSS!!” Poppy cumming, showing him she wants this almost rouses his dick for round two. If he could catch his breath. Playing with Poppy always wore him out in the best way. No exercise or practice could prepare him for her. 

Poppy slumps onto his chest. Ever the loving partner, Tora pulls his shirt off and encourages her to lean away. He cleans her up bottom to top in silence. Enclosing his arms around her they sit together on the couch, breathing heavily, not ready to break the spell of the pirate and his cock tease wench.

Poppy finally murmurs, “You have the best fantasies.”

“Your books give me the ideas. We’re a good team.”

“It’s interesting how you always come back to the first time I cooked for you.”

Nuzzling her neck, “Love you Bobby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the first story in my series. Next I'm thinking some gamer inspired by Lilydusk's Patreon Secret Garden #96.
> 
> Again, apologies for my inability to keep POV straight. Where's my editors when I need them?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, I can't keep a tense or perspective straight to save my life. But I do like outlining my fantasies. This is the first time I've ever tried write them down, so I'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Spoiler for what's ahead if I get around to writing it: Tora uses Poppy like the cum-dump she is.
> 
> Characters belong to Lillydusk


End file.
